Piacere
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Todo lo que hace le molesta; Xanxus la observa y analiza porque no confía en ella, y la odia porque no puede dejar de mirarla. XanxusxKyoko. LEMMON
1. Odio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**1**

**Odio**

**.**

* * *

La mira fijamente; la observa y analiza durante horas porque no confía en ella; porque sabe que de seguro Sawada Tsunayoshi la envió allí para controlarlo, vigilar a todo su equipo. ¿Que necesitaba que permaneciera con ellos porque temía por su seguridad en la Mansión Vongola? Pura basura. Nadie, jamás, ha estado a salvo en el castillo de Varia, la organización formada por los mejores y más letales asesinos del bajo mundo de la mafia.

Por esas razones, Xanxus no confiaba en aquella mujer (aunque, siendo justos, él no confiaba en nadie). Todo en ella le desagradaba, comenzando por esa ridícula sonrisa afable y risueña que brindaba a todo el mundo a pesar de las circunstancias; el brillo de emoción en sus enormes ojos dorados mientras miraba cada cosa de la mansión como si fueran objetos sumamente fascinantes; el entusiasmo con el que ayudaba a los demás cada vez que tenía la oportunidad; y su inocencia… ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Como odiaba aquella ingenuidad plasmada en ese rostro de facciones aún pueriles! Era como alguien sumamente estúpido, que no sabía que estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo, y tampoco parecía importarle.

La odiaba. Odiaba sus 'buenas intenciones' al ayudar a Lussuria con los heridos; odiaba la musical risilla que soltaba ante las estúpidas bromas sin gracia de Belphegor; odiaba que acomodara las armas de Levi o se sentara a escuchar los estúpidos desvaríos de Squalo con aquella maldita sonrisa sin atisbo de burla o cinismo, como si de verdad aquel remedo de espadachín pudiera decir algo interesante. Xanxus odiaba todo sobre Kyōko Sasagawa, pero, sin duda, lo que más odiaba era tenerla cerca; tan malditamente cerca como para poder sentir ese aroma dulzón en sus fosas nasales y ver que ella no le temía a tenerlo a solo un palmo de distancia. ¡A él! ¡Al maldito líder de Varia! ¡El mejor asesino de los Vongola! ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! ¿Qué clase de ser infradotado, escoria de la raza humana, era tan estúpida como para no tenerle miedo? ¿Cómo demonios era posible que existiera alguien tan despistada que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estando cerca de él su miserable e inútil vida corría peligro?

Xanxus ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que había apuntado a la cabeza de aquella mujer con sus armas y ella sólo se tensaba por un momento, sonriéndole después, como dando por hecho que no jalaría del gatillo por más furioso y amenazante que luciera. Como si la maldita supiera que entre ellos estaba a salvo, y que Xanxus no dispararía, no porque era la protegida del Décimo Vongola, sino porque simplemente no era su intención asesinarla… Y él la odiaba mucho más por eso.

Como si eso no fuera el colmo, sus hombres, asesinos despiadados que fueron cuidadosamente seleccionados por su eficacia, sadismo, y, porqué no, exagerado grado de desequilibrio emocional, parecían no notar lo molesta que la inútil amiga de Sawada era, y hasta se atrevían a meterla en cada conversación que tenían.

— ¡Kyōko-chan es tan dulce!— gritaba el pajarraco multicolor de Lussuria, siempre ganándose un golpe con lo que fuera que Xanxus tuviera a la mano, o, en su defecto, un disparo.

—Es una plebeya bastante encantadora... Pero sigue siendo una plebeya, shishishi— se mofaba Belphegor a cada oportunidad, siempre sabiendo de antemano la irritación que el nombramiento de la inútil amiga de Sawada provocaba en su jefe.

—¡Es una burla tener que proteger a la zorra de Sawada! El estúpido jefe se ha vuelto muy blando...— la voz de Superbi Squalo siempre generaba disparos antes de que alguien fuera lanzado por la ventana más cercana; usualmente, el mismo Squalo.

—Esa mujer es una molestia para nuestro excelentísimo jefe; sugiero que hay que eliminarla— insistía el siempre adulador Levi, hartando a Xanxus con su estúpido complejo de perro faldero.

—A mí me agrada— decía Mammon, sereno— Sabe cocinar muy bien y es fácil de engañar con mis ilusiones... Deberíamos conservarla.

Finalmente, el líder se hartaba de aquellas charlas que siempre involucraban a la odiosa mujer; lanzaba un par de disparos, arrojaba algunas cosas y daba por zanjado el tema antes de que la idiota y extremadamente comedida chiquilla saliera de la cocina con algún estúpido pastel, siempre apareciéndose en el momento menos oportuno.

El enorme e imponente castillo de la organización Varia era lo suficientemente espacioso como para que sus habitantes no tuvieran que cruzarse por horas, o incluso días; no obstante, cada que Xanxus decidía dejar la paz de su trono y recorrer los pasillos que lo separaban de la bodega, se encontraba con aquella molesta mirada en cada rincón, ¿o acaso sólo lo imaginaba?

Sea como fuere, la presencia de aquella basura ya era algo constante en el castillo, al igual que la duela rota del segundo escalón del sótano, o la mancha -vaya a saber de qué- del vidrio de la ventana de su estudio. Eso lo fastidiaba a niveles insospechados, pero no tanto como las estúpidas 'fiestas de té' que la escoria de Lussuria y la chiquilla organizaban en su precioso jardín, con la participación de todo Varia; en aquel vasto jardín que tantas vidas había visto cegarse, y que ahora servía como un maldito centro de estúpidas fiestas de té. ¡De té, maldita sea!

Estaba verdaderamente harto de esa mocosa. Harto de verla en la sala, en el patio, en la biblioteca, en todos los malditos rincones de _su _maldita casa. Incluso, la muy estúpida se había metido en sus sueños. Oh, sí. Ya ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos sin que ella lo acosara, y, para colmo, cuando desistía de intentar dormir y salía de su habitación en busca de más vino, tenía que verla deambulando por los corredores, insomne al igual que él, y siempre con una endemoniada sonrisa para brindarle, la muy estúpida. Xanxus sólo pasaba de ella, pero siempre se detenía al final del corredor para verla alejarse. Pues, claro, debía asegurarse de que la pequeña escoria no tocara nada indebido. Sólo después podía regresar a su habitación y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Todo en ella le molestaba, pero, sin duda, lo que más lo enfurecía era esa mirada.

Cualquiera con sentido común temblaría con la sola mención de su nombre; evitaría cruzarse con él con cualquier artimaña o, de ser eso imposible, intentaría ni siquiera respirar en su presencia; se amedrentaría ante su mirada letal como el fuego o se haría en los pantalones al verlo enfadado. Pero no esa mujer. Ella no sólo le sostenía la mirada unos segundos, sino que _osaba_ pasarlo por alto como si su presencia no fuera más importante que la de las escorias de Levi o Squalo. ¡Mujer estúpida! ¡¿Cómo osaba distraer su atención para luego ignorarlo?! ¡Estaba harto de ella; hastiado de encontrársela en cada habitación a la que iba, y comenzaba a notar que eso sucedía con cada vez más frecuencia.

¿Acaso la maldita sabía siempre adónde se dirigiría? Quizás sí, como en ese preciso momento.

Sentado en su trono, con una copa de vino en una de sus manos y una botella en la otra, la miraba leer uno de aquellos polvorientos libros de su colección personal como si él no estuviera allí, perfectamente tranquila, como si fuera incapaz de percibir el peligro que inundaba el ambiente. ¡Que osadía! Xanxus carraspeaba con molestia a modo de advertencia de tanto en tanto, pero la chiquilla sólo alzaba la vista un segundo y sonreía. ¡Sonreía, a él, al maldito Xanxus di Vongola! ¡¿Es que esa chiquilla además de estúpida era suicida o qué?! Entonces, completamente asqueado, el hijo adoptivo del Noveno volteaba el rostro y salía por más vino, encontrándola en la misma posición cada vez que regresaba; porque siempre regresaba.

**.**

* * *

**Esta historia no termina!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**H.S.**


	2. Impulsos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**2**

**Impulsos**

**.**

Xanxus siempre había sido un hombre de impulsos.

Por eso, cuando se le antojó follarse a aquella niña tonta en medio de la biblioteca, simplemente fue hacia ella y atrapó sus suaves labios en un beso salvaje, demandante y furioso, sin importarle que fuera una molestia, protegida de Sawada ni la hermana de uno de sus Guardianes.

Quería dejarle bien en claro que, en su reino, era él quien ponía las reglas; que si se le antojaba follársela allí y en ese mismo momento, simplemente lo haría sin pedir su consentimiento. Porque para nada le interesaba lo que ella pensara al respecto.

Al principio de aquel salvaje contacto pudo sentir cierta resistencia de parte de aquella pequeña escoria, sacándolo de quicio; y estuvo a punto de soltarla, pues no estaba dispuesto a ensuciar su orgullo tomando a una mujer a la fuerza. No obstante, se olvidó de todo cuando la chiquilla intentó corresponderle, colocando las frágiles y pequeñas manos en su pecho, pero sin intenciones de apartarlo. Ese simple gesto envió una punzada de deseo a su parte baja, junto a una electrizante sensación de desconcierto.

Confuso, Xanxus la alejó de sí y la observó por un momento; su rostro se mostraba sorprendido sin embargo no había temor en él.

Chiquilla estúpida.

Kyōko le devolvió la mirada como si esperara aquello; como si deseara entrar en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, sin una pizca de miedo, pero a la vez como si supiera que Xanxus podría destruirla con un solo dedo, aunque eso no parecía amedrentarla…Todo eso podía leer el líder de Varia en aquellos brillantes ojos, siempre curiosos y alegres, y fueron esos mismos ojos los que lo hicieron reaccionar; aquella combinación de adoración y necesidad, como si buscara en lo más profundo de su ser.

_«Cree que en el fondo no soy el monstruo que soy… que estúpida»_ Pensó, riendo de su propia ocurrencia. Xanxus lo sabía. Sabía que si ella seguía buscando, se encontraría con toda la podredumbre que llevaba dentro; se daría cuenta de que en el fondo era aún peor de lo que jamás pudo haber soñado, pues él no era un príncipe azul como los que había en esos estúpidos libros que la veía leer con tanto entusiasmo. No. Él era una pesadilla; un demonio al que todo el mundo debía temer.

Casi sin pensarlo la jaló más hacia él, chocando salvajemente sus bocas una vez más. Entonces, ella separó los labios, dándole más acceso y colocando las manos en su cuello ahora. Eso, sin duda, fue el principio del fin

Xanxus rompió el contacto y la miró nuevamente. Sus labios estaban hinchados y entreabiertos, sus mejillas arreboladas y su respiración es muy irregular; y aun así, aquella mota de inocencia seguía bailando en esos ojos color miel. Y es entonces cuando el líder de Varia vuelve a arremeter contra ella, furioso, excitado como nunca antes y decidido a eliminar cada rastro de inocencia de aquel cuerpo que tan dócilemente se dejaba manipular. Y una mueca de superioridad apareció en el frío rostro del Vongola.

La besó otra vez con rabia, empujándola hasta que su espalda tocó la pared y friccionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, esperando que Kyōko finalmente se resistiera, pero no lo hizo. Ardido por aquella actitud, la tomó de la nuca y la obligó a profundizar el beso, mordiéndola al invadir su boca con su lengua y provocando que el sabor metálico de la sangre se colara entre sus labios. Ella se sobresaltó, pero ni aun así intentó separarse, cosa que terminó de robarle la poca cordura de la que Xanxus usualmente disponía.

_«Maldita mujer. ¿Qué me ha hecho? Debí haberla matado cuando tuve la oportunidad»_ Pensaba con rabia, decidiendo pasar al siguiente nivel y hundiendo sus fuertes manos en la suave piel de aquella estrecha cintura, para acabar sujetando el firme trasero y alzarlo hasta que tuvo aquellas finas y largas piernas enrolladas a su cintura. Y sin dejar de arremeter contra aquellos labios la sacó de la biblioteca como si cargara un saco de plumas, caminando con ella a cuestas hasta que llegaron a su olvidada habitación, pues ya no se le apetecía tirársela en su entre su preciada colección de libros.

Apenas cerró la puerta con un pie, tiró el delgado cuerpo de la chica sobre la mullida cama sólo para ver su rostro una vez más, distinguiendo la sorpresa y la confusión en él, pero nunca miedo o rechazo. Eso sólo lo enfureció mucho más.

Aplastó su cuerpo con el suyo y exigió esos labios nuevamente. Y ella, de nuevo, no se resistió. ¡La escoria no se resistía!

Si ella no le temía, le enseñaría a hacerlo.

No por nada era el maldito líder de Varia.

Xanxus quitó aquel estorboso vestido de su camino y ella sólo se dejó hacer, como cuando la desnudó por completo mientras tocaba partes hasta entonces inexploradas del cuerpo de la joven, sacándole gemidos poco decorosos que hacían que el asesino sonriera con burla, deteniéndose de improvisto para observar aquel jadeante rostro adornado por un par de brillantes y ambarinas gemas, la respingada nariz, los delgados labios carmesí que dejaban escapar provocadores gemidos, que él había probado violentamente; el delgado cuello que bajaba hasta los hombros de la mujer, y más abajo sobresalían dos grandes y voluptuosos senos, en cuyo centro se erguían un par de rosáceos y grandes volcanes, que subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración. Y de pronto, la encontró irresistible.

Xanxus contuvo el aliento con enojo; la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y la excitación de su miembro fue inmediata, sin embargo, él seguía inmóvil, contemplándola. Su mirada continúaba recorriéndola. La estrecha cintura guió a las dos brasas ardientes que el Vongola tenía por ojos hacia la pronunciada cadera y más abajo, sonriendo con sarcasmo al notar que ella ya no tenía ese brillo de inocencia en la mirada. No. Había algo más, algo mucho más sucio y pecamiso en ella: deseo.

_Oh, sí..._La chiquilla deseaba que se la tirara; estaba retorciéndose de deseo bajo su cuerpo. Eso le causó gracia, y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

Por un segundo, Xanxus tuvo la leve impresión de que, quizá, después de todo bajo aquel manto de amabilidad e inocencia que la chiquilla siempre se cargaba, escondía una mujerzuela que sólo buscaba lo mismo que todas las zorras que se había tirado anteriormente, las cuales siempre juraban amarlo, como hacían con cualquier otro amante de turno. Sin embargo, extrañamente, eso se le antojó ridículo viniendo de aquella mujer incapaz de captar o tener segundas intenciones; y entonces, soltó una carcajada.

Kyōko lo vio reír y demostró sorpresa por primera vez; pero no dijo nada. Alzó una mano temblorosa hacia aquel perfecto y masculino rostro, mancillado por aquellas cicatrices que, aunque visibles, no le restaban belleza, y posó sus dedos allí con suavidad, suplicante, provocando que el líder de Varia arqueara las cejas.

Sí; la chiquilla se moría por sentirlo, y Xanxus lo sabía.

En cuanto él también se liberó de los confines de su uniforme, se acomodó entre aquellas piernas tan suaves como el terciopelo, y sin ningún miramiento se hundió en ella, arrancándole un auténtico alarido de dolor. El más placentero que Xanxus hubiese oído jamás.

Sintiéndose aún más excitado, cosa que demostró con un ronco y pesado jadeo, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ella era pura, tan pura como la había imaginado. Y ahora era sólo suya.

Pobre de aquel imbécil, escoria de la humanidad, que se atreviera a tocar a aquella mujer después que él.

Xanxus había desvirgado a muchas mujeres antes, pero Kyōko Sasagawa no era como ninguna de las otras. Para empezar, no era una prostituta; o tal vez sí, pero hasta el momento no había manifestado intenciones de querer cobrar por sus 'atenciones'.

Se deshizo de esa idea al instante cuando volvió a concentrarse en aquel rostro sereno, pero que no podía ocultar una mueca de dolor, y notó algo inesperado en sus ojos ambarinos: ella se entregaba a él sin segundas intenciones, al parecer, con la ingenuidad propia de quien se entrega por amor y no simple lujuria…

Inesperadamente, Kyōko lo besó sin que estuviera prevenido. Xanxus se sintió confundido con las nuevas sensaciones que ella le causó con ello, sin saber si lo enfurecía, si le gustaba o si le inquietaba; lo que sí supo fue que esa mirada lo estimuló de sobremanera, sin llegar a comprender si eso era bueno o malo, y en ese momento decidió poseer a esa chiquilla tonta tantas veces fuera necesario hasta verse libre de su necesidad de saciarse de ella.

Eso se le antojo ridículo, pero excitante a la vez. Presa de la lujuria, su cadera comenzó a moverse sin control, hundiéndose sin piedad en aquella endemoniadamente estrecha cavidad

Xanxus volvió a sellar sus labios, profundizando aquel beso, devorando y recorriendo la boca femenina con su lengua, y ella intentó responderle de igual manera, mientras sus manos se encadenaban a su cuello y las de él se posaban en su firme trasero y pegaba aún más sus cuerpos, llegando mucho más profundo dentro de ella.

—Estúpida…mujer…— gruñía entre cada embestida, aferrándose con fuerza desmedida a aquel frágil cuerpo— Estás tan… estrecha… Basura…— diciendo eso sus ojos se clavaban en los enrojecidos labios de su ahora amante, y luego en su pecho, que subía y bajaba completamente agitado, el cual mancilló a su antojo, sacando más gemidos de esos dulces labios, haciéndolo sentirse más cerca del éxtasis— ¡Maldita sea!— gruñó, liberándose como un torrente dentro de ella al sentir como sus paredes aprisionaban su miembro, acabando ambos en un ronco gemido, sudados y agitados.

El líder de Varia volteó su cuerpo, llevándose el de la chiquilla con él para posarla sobre su pecho, quedándose así durante varios minutos, en silencio, acompasando sus respiraciones.

Xanxus, extrañamente, ya no sentía ira ni molestia por aquella mujer que ahora invadía su espacio personal.

Era curioso, pero sentía una arrolladora y desconocida calma envolverlo, llevándolo a un lugar hasta entonces inexplorado por él.

Era fastidioso y lo odió, por lo que, recuperando su actitud habitual, arrojó a la mujer lejos, tirándola de la cama, regodeándose en la expresión de desconcierto de la protegida de Sawada.

—Tú, basura— gruñó, lanzándole su vestido a la cabeza— Largo de mi habitación.

Kyōko pestañeó, cruzando los brazos delante del pecho, ofendida y un poco molesta, pero aun así no había odio en su mirada.

Con lentitud se puso en pie, deslizando la fina tela por su piel mientras Xanxus se ponía los pantalones y se servía una copa de lo que fuera, contemplando todo el tortuoso procedimiento de reojo, cabreándose con cada segundo extra que ella tardaba en cubrirse, llevándolo al límite de su casi inexistente paciencia.

— ¡Lárgate de una vez!— gritó, arrojándole el vaso de su mano y haciéndolo añicos contra la puerta.

Ella se sobresaltó y cerró los ojos por la impresión, pero en ningún momento demostró miedo.

—Lo siento— se limitó a susurrar, bajando las mejillas con un leve sonrojo en ellas.

¡Mocosa idiota! ¡Acababa de follársela a su antojo y ella se sonrojaba por algo tan estúpido!

Basura, escoria de la humanidad…

—Xanxus-san… cuidado. Puede cortarse— su suave voz era casi insultante, y su avasalladora amabilidad mucho peor que un golpe en el rostro. Xanxus separó los labios para, una vez más, echarla de su habitación, pero no dijo nada, no quería gritarle. Y la odió mucho más por eso.

—Déjalo así, mujer— bufó, tomándola del brazo para evitar que recogiera los restos de vidrios rotos y la sacó fuera a empujones, maldiciendo en voz baja con cada paso que daba.

No la quería cerca, mucho menos dentro de su habitación.

Sí… odiaba a Sasagawa Kyōko, y se encargaría de demostrárselo otra vez esa misma noche.

**.**

_**N**__ del __**A:**_

**¡Éste fic no ha terminado!**

**Es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon sobre estos dos, así que entiendan las incoherencias…**

**Gracias por leer.**

**H.S.**


	3. Despertar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**3**

**Despertar**

**.**

* * *

.

Nunca le había interesado lo que las personas pudieran pensar o decir de él.

No era una persona difícil de comprender e interpretar; se metían con él, morían; así era de simple. Una sola mirada suya bastaba para saber que cualquier movimiento podría ser el último. Cualquiera que valorara un poco su miserable vida se mantendría al margen en su presencia.

Eso lo sabían bien todas las mujeres que pretendían frecuentarlo, pues Xanxus no era hombre que encontrara alguna clase de sosiego en una sola amante; por eso, para nadie en el castillo era extraño ver a decenas de diferentes _damas de compañía_, o mejor dicho: prostitutas de alto vuelo y desmesuradas ambiciones, desfilando por los pisos de mármol travertino. Siempre una distinta, porque las mujeres siempre duraban entre sus piernas lo mismo que una copa de vino en sus manos. Ninguna, nunca, había logrado llamar su atención más que para sólo un 'encuentro', el cual siempre consistía en lo mismo: una follada de campeonato y un fajo de billetes; dos, si estaba de humor.

No era nada nuevo verlo muchas noches del brazo de alguna fulana de vez en cuando, aunque sus amoríos y ligues eran cosas que nunca pasaban de una sola noche. En su mundo la mujer era escoria, o, mejor dicho, peor que escoria. Sobre todo aquellas que buscaban desesperadamente meterse en su cama, atraídas por su poder y riqueza, para poseer, aunque sólo fuera por un instante, el onírico placer de saberse 'importantes' para alguien como Xanxus di Vongolo, el peligroso asesino, cuyos mismos miembros del bajo mundo de la mafia temía enfrentar, millonario y con muchos más millones por venir.

Vanas ilusiones de las estúpidas chiquillas.

Fueran cuales fueran las razones, Xanxus, a pesar de sus visibles cicatrices, se sabía un hombre apuesto en muchos aspectos; más allá de sus posesiones y poder, era consciente de que podía atraer a cualquier mujer sólo por su buena apariencia y _encanto_; aunque no le daba importancia a esos asuntos, eso no quería decir que los ignorara. Por eso, su viril atractivo y peligroso magnetismo animal, muchas mujeres se lanzaban prácticamente a sus pies, suplicando que las hiciera suyas, rogando porque se las tirara; entonces, ¿por qué la estúpida protegida del estúpido de Sawada, después de haber disfrutada en carne propia de toda su hombría, aún no corría a suplicar porque se la follara una vez más?

La sola idea de que ella no suplicara por su atención se le hacía ridícula.

Por ese motivo ése día la observaba ir y venir entre el salón y la cocina, preocupándose en servir la mesa (a pesar de que ese era el trabajo de los estúpidos sirvientes) sin mirarlo siquiera, ¡a él! ¡El sujeto que, muy seguramente, le había hecho tocar el cielo días atrás! Y la situación no hacía más que volverse más insostenible a cada momento.

Cuando Xanxus _accidentalmente_ derramó vino sobre el suelo sólo para hacerle saber quién mandaba allí (jamás para llamar su atención; ¡eso era ridículo!), la chiquilla corrió a limpiarlo, acatando una orden silenciosa, y respondió a la mirada de fuego del líder de Varia con una simple y torpe sonrisa, como quien se disculpa por haber cometido un error. Lo mismo sucedió cuando arrojó una servilleta de lino, una cuchara, una copa, y, finalmente, todo el plato de filete contra la pared, furioso, en busca de alguna reacción que nunca llegó. La niña sólo se agachó entre los escombros y empezó a recoger en silencio, y entonces Xanxus supo que había tendido suficiente. La tomó con fuerza innecesaria por la muñeca y la arrastró consigo hasta la habitación más próxima, donde apresó su frágil cuerpo contra la primero que encontró, y, desgarrando su ropa interior como la bestia que era, se deshizo de su propio impedimento y la penetró de una sola estocada, duro, seguro y profundo, arrancando de aquellos labios al fin ese sonido que tanto ansiaba escuchar.

Sus movimientos eran impecables, letales y cada vez más profundos. Liberó los turgentes pechos desgarrando la tela de la camisa también, y se dedicó a mansillarlos con dureza, deleitándose cuando los pequeños botones rosados se endurecieron por su actos. Entonces, se salió por completo de aquella estrecha cavidad que sabía recibirlo como ninguna otra y volvió a perforarla de un solo embiste, llegando hasta el fondo una y otra vez para liberarse al fin, mientras sus dientes mordían uno de los blancos senos con fuerza y sus fuertes y letales manos apresaban la frágil cadera de la chica con firmeza, pero con cuidado también, como si temiera romperla con la más mínima presión. Fue en ese momento cuando se deleitó con la imagen que tenía frente a él, la de aquella chiquilla con las piernas enroscadas en su cadera, con su miembro aún adentro, los pechos desnudos y agitados debido a la respiración irregular, la boca abierta, presa del reciente orgasmo, y las mejillas tan rojas como la sangre. No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse ya que ante esa imagen Xanxus sintió como volvía a ponerse duro, y entonces cambió las posiciones y la penetró desde atrás, haciéndola gritar nuevamente al volver a recibirlo uno y otra vez, sintiendo aquellas poderosas manos manipulando sus senos con dureza, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño, sólo causando que las sensaciones de placer se incrementaran, así como los cosquilleos bajo su vientre. Y Xanxus se liberó por segunda vez como un torrente ardiente en su interior, sin que le importase nada más que satisfacer aquella necesidad insana, como tantas cosas insanas que había en su vida, para deshacerse de una vez por todas de ella.

Y se salió de Kyōko al fin, arreglando sus ropas de cuero en menos de un segundo, mientras la chiquilla seguía presa del orgasmo de su vida, estaba seguro.

—Largo— gruñó, buscando la botella de su vino favorito (que siempre debía tener a mano o las cosas en verdad se pondrían malas), y quitó el corcho con los dientes, sirviéndose una copa hasta el tope mientras la chica lo miraba con la duda plasmada en su rostro— ¿Estás sorda o qué? ¡Largo!— apenas le dio el tiempo justo de arreglarse las prendas raídas y cubrir su cuerpo antes de tomarla del brazo y sacarla fuera a los trompicones, seguro de haberse saciado de una vez por todas de ella, de que ya no necesitaría volver a tenerla. Nunca.

No obstante, la maldita saciedad jamás llegaba, y Xanxus se veía una y otra vez profanando aquel frágil cuerpo a su gusto, dando y recibiendo aquel malsano placer que, para su maldita suerte, nadie más parecía poder darle, salvo Kyōko Sasagawa, según había oído que se llamaba. ¿Qué tenía la chiquilla de diferente a las demás? No tenía la mínima jodida idea, pero había tratado (y vaya que lo había hecho) de buscar lo que fuera que la mocosa tenía en otras furcias, a las cuales paseaba descaradamente frente a ella sólo para demostrarle que Xanxus di Vongola no se debía a nada ni a nadie, y la muchacha siempre observaba a las hermosas mujeres (porque no se podía dudar que siempre eran hermosas) con ojos bien abiertos, y Xanxus se deleitaba con los pocos segundos de confusión que demostraba, aunque terminaba cabreándose cuando, al final, acababa sonriéndole a cada fulana indiscriminadamente, incluso permitiéndose comentar el clima o hablar de estúpidos pasteles como si nada pasara. Como si la muy maldita estuviera segura de que después de despachar a la prostituta de turno él acabaría buscándola como todas las noches, y tendrían sexo (sólo sexo, pues Xanxus nunca hacía _el amor_) en cualquier rincón del castillo para acabar en la cama del líder, de donde él, luego de horas de sexo salvaje y animal, acabaría corriéndola casi a balazos, sin darse cuenta de que sus insultos y amenazas para con ella cada vez disminuían en intensidad y gravedad. Pero Xanxus jamás lo aceptaría.

Todos sus días transcurrían entre insultos y folladas; jamás hablaban, reían o hacían otra cosa. Sin embargo, estaban esas veces en que a Xanxus no le apetecía follar, pero no por eso la perdía de vista.

Ya fuera en la biblioteca, el salón o el jardín, si la mocosa se sentaba a leer o tomar el té, él, siempre por casualidad, claro, estaba allí, repantigado sobre su trono y con una copa de vino en la mano, contemplándola en silencio mientras ella actuaba como si no estuviera allí, lo cual, extrañamente y sólo en esas ocasiones, no le irritaba. La molestia se pasaba todas las tardes leyendo; parecía disfrutar de aquel pasatiempo más que nada, y su cara siempre mudaba de expresión con cada página que leía; podía reírse de un momento para el otro, morderse las uñas con expectación o incluso llorar, aunque sus lágrimas a Xanxus no le parecían un signo de debilidad. También notó que adoraba los pasteles, y, como orden silenciosa, todos los sirvientes del castillo aprendieron rápidamente a tener a mano una botella del vino favorito del hijo del Noveno y una variedad de pasteles y bizcochos para la adorable joven que siempre lo acompañaba. Y ya cuando había pasado casi un mes desde su llegada todo el personal del castillo había comenzado a dirigirse a la joven nipona como la _signora_, cosa que turbó mas no cabreó del todo al líder. Y si lo hizo, decidió no demostrarlo.

Estaba demasiado _cansado_, deducía cada vez.

—Ya todo el mundo aquí sabe que te la estás tirando; ¿cuál es el problema con querer que la compartas como a todas las otras?— Squalo nunca había estado tan cerca de la muerte como tras decir esas palabras; y si Levi y Mammon no hubieran actuado a tiempo sabía que no la hubiera contado. Eso había bastado para que el irreverente espadachín se abstuviera de volver a hacer comentarios como ése; al menos por un tiempo y nunca en presencia de su líder nuevamente.

Cierto día Xanxus llegó algo agitado de una misión, y lo primero que hizo al arribar al castillo fue correr a la biblioteca, sorprendiéndose al no hallar a la chiquilla entre el millar de libros nuevos que había mandado a traer desde Roma para ella. Tampoco la había hallado en la cocina preparando algún dulce, ni en su habitación recostada ni en la sala tomando el té. Tampoco dando un paseo por el jardín, ni ayudando a la escoria de Lussuria.

— ¡¿Dónde está?!— había rugido, con las armas en alto y la Flama de la Ira refulgiendo al exigir saber su paradero.

—E-El Décimo Jefe Vongola vino por ella y…se marchó...

Si Xanxus no asesinó a aquel sirviente con sus propias manos fue porque se encontraba demasiado ocupado destrozando su propio castillo, disparando a diestra y siniestra, rompiendo unas cosas, quemando otras, mientras su equipo, que ya había aprendido la lección por experiencias anteriores, se mantenía prudentemente al margen, sólo observando a su líder destruyendo todo a su paso con cierto de aire de diversión en sus rostros, a sabiendas (la gran mayoría, al menos) de que su jefe estaba realmente jodido por una simple chiquilla.

—Y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera lo sabe. Eso era gracioso— había dicho el Príncipe Destripador, ganándose una bala en la cabeza y al menos una docena de piezas de arte volando en su dirección.

Xanxus se encontraba ya destrozando el quinto Botticelli original y el cuarto Monet (obras invaluables pero que en ese momento le valían un bledo) cuando ella apareció, con esa sonrisa tan inocente y despistada, característica suya, en la entrada, junto al Escorpión Venenoso, quien acariciaba su abultada barriga mientras contemplaba los destrozos con una ceja alzada, señal para que Xanxus bajara el arma que estaba apuntando a una costosa escultura veneciana y alzara el mentón con altivez, sin siquiera saludar a las visitas mientras pasaba junto a las dos mujeres para dirigirse a su despacho como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No es necesario que te quedes aquí. Sabes que las puertas de la Mansión Cavallone siempre estarán abiertas para ti. Dino y yo podemos protegerte a la perfección— Xanxus se detuvo, pero no volteó hacia el Escorpión, a pesar de que estaba listo para asesinarla aunque llevara dentro al estúpido heredero del estúpido Dino Cavallone. No obstante, la suave risa de Kyōko, la misma que creyó que jamás volvería a oír, lo distrajo.

—Estaré bien, Bianchi-chan. Aquí me gusta, y me siento protegida y a salvo.

¿Protegida y a salvo? Esa niña sí que era estúpida, pero eso no le desagradó.

Al líder de Varia le hubiera gustado ver el rostro fruncido de la esposa de Dino Cavallone; no obstante, estaba concentrado en la absurda sensación de tranquilidad que corría por sus venas, atribuyéndolo a la perspectiva de un buen descanso después de una tarde tan…agitada.

Esa noche la rutina volvió a ser la misma: asaltó a la mocosa antes de que fuera a acostarse y la aprisionó contra la pared, haciéndola aullar de placer para esconder sus propios gemidos, acabando los dos en la enorme cama de su habitación, con Kyōko encima de su cuerpo, desnudos y sudados mientras, por primera vez, permitía que fuera ella quien marcara el ritmo de la penetración. Y tras un sonoro orgasmo, y que Xanxus derramara su semilla nuevamente en su interior, todavía unidos se dieron un tiempo para calmar sus respiraciones agitadas, pero no por mucho. Kyōko rápidamente se desempaló ella misma y corrió a buscar sus ropas desperdigadas por el suelo mientras Xanxus la observaba desde la cama, todavía desnudo, confundido como pocas veces en su vida.

Jamás le había gustado permitir que una mujer durmiera en su cama, a su lado, y no porque le recordaba a todas los mañanas en que despertaba en aquel asqueroso cuarto en el que vivía con la escoria que ni siquiera merecía se llamada madre, y la cual nunca estaba a su lado, donde se había dormido la noche anterior, dejándolo solo y aterrado para ir a embriagarse cuenta del poco dinero que tenían. Claro que no; simplemente no le agradaban las mujeres. Sólo eran objetos de desahogo y nada más; nunca permitiría que otra mujer lo abandonara como su madre lo había hecho (aunque eso no le importaba en absoluto). Jamás. Ardería en el infierno antes de volver permitir que eso pasase.

Sin embargo, no pensó ni en su pútrida madre ni en las mujeres en general cuando abrió la boca para impedir que aquella mujer de enormes ojos ambarinos saliera de la habitación:

—Escoria— la llamó; ella volteó, sorprendida y ligeramente temerosa. Xanxus volteó el rostro— Quédate— más que un pedido fue una orden explícita, y ella lo supo. Aun así sonrió y volvió a tomar su lugar en el lecho como si hubiera sido hecho para ella, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido allí, y él sólo la desnudó para volver a hacerla suya, porque, una vez más, no había saciado su sed de poseerla.

A la mañana, al despertar, lo primero que Xanxus notó fue el peso extra sobre su pecho. Aturdido, intentó moverse, sólo logrando que aquel cuerpo diminuto se aferrara a él con más fuerza, como si lo necesitara, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Y por un segundo, por un breve instante, se permitió sentir un tipo de calidez hasta entonces desconocida recorrer su cuerpo. Era extraña la sensación de sentirse necesitado por primera vez, pero, curiosamente, no desagradable. Así que, enrollando su fuerte brazo alrededor de la pequeña y frágil cintura ayudó a Kyōko a acomodarse mejor, y con una tenue sonrisa en los labios decidió que luego le haría pagar tal osadía. Cuando volviera a despertar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Esta historia no termina!**

**Muchas gracias a Yune Leagrove por su _treintayúnico_ review. Este capítulo fue para ti ;)**

**Gracias por leer; espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
